Life of a Warrior  Sparrowfrost of Thunderclan
by J.ArtemisWolf
Summary: In the midst of a hard leaf-bare, 3 kits are born. One of which will change the hearts of many clan cats. In a world full of rivalry where only the strong can belong, will the runt of the litter ever stand a chance? R&R! Rated T for later. 1st Warriorfic.
1. Three Kits of Winter

_**So, here we go. First Warriorfic ever. Hopefully I know what I'm doing. Wish me luck! R&R please. Constructive criticism is loved and respected, and taken into account! **_

_**-Jay**_

* * *

It was mid-leafbare and a great commotion was happening around the nursery of ThunderClan. As the snow fell quietly outside a new littler of kits was being brought into the world, but something had gone wrong. All ThunderClan cats had stopped what they were doing and raced to the nursery to see if they could be of any assistance at all.

"You're doing great, Dovepelt. Everything is going to be fine." mewed a blue-tinted she-cat with white stripes running down her back that was hovering over her.

A younger cat, white with a dark gray stripe running down her back was crouched next to her watching.

"Will she be okay?" the young cat asked.

The older she-cat hissed. "If you would let me do my part she will be!"

The young cat was silent and stalked slowly over to a dark-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and a dark stripe going down from his nose to the tip of his tail. He was sitting in the corner of the nursery hanging his head.

"It's okay, Hawkheart. Dovepelt has been fighting the whole time, she'll hold out. She's a strong cat." The young cat mewed as she took her place sitting next to Hawkheart.

"I know she is, she's a wonderful she-cat and an even more wonderful mother. You're proof of it, Snowpaw." He replied. "Bluestripe will make sure she lives."

Two kits had already been born and were being watched over by a silver she-cat. The two kits' were alive; you could see the rise and fall of their flanks as they huddled together. Suddenly a black and white tom came into the nursery and strided over to Hawkheart.

"How is she?" the tom asked.

"She's doing okay… two kits have already been born and-"

"Here comes the last one!" Bluestripe yowled. "It's a tom!" she purred happily.

Snowpaw rushed over to pick up the small tom and place him with his two littermates while Hawkheart padded over to sit beside Dovepelt, who was breathing heavily.

Hawkheart purred lovingly into his mate's ear. "They're beautiful, Dovepelt."

"She's still very weak, too weak to nurse kits and I'm afraid she won't be able to be on her paws for awhile." Bluestripe meowed sullenly. "But she will live. I can assure you I will do everything in my power to make it so, Hawkheart."

Hawkheart nodded. "Should we move her into your den?"

"No. It's too risky right now. Maybe later on we can but for now, I want to keep her here." Bluestripe mewed.

Hawkheart smiled weakly and Snowpaw bounded over.

"Can I help you with anything, Bluestripe?" She mewed.

Bluestripe nodded. "Can you watch her while I go and get some herbs from my den? If anything changes, send a warrior to me immediately!"

Snowpaw purred with excitement as Bluestripe left.

"What an amazing responsibility, Snowpaw!" Hawkheart purred.

Snowpaw puffed out her chest with pride.

Bluestripe returned quickly and began to address Dovepelt. She checked her breathing, heart rate and other vital signs, as well as giving her a pulp to eat which Hawkheart made sure was taken. Then Bluestripe addressed the kits. First born was a small light brown she-kitten with darker stripes and a black tail tip, who was breathing normally and seemed absolutely fine. Next was white she-kitten with silver paws who was also seemingly fine. Lastly was the tom, who was a darker brown than the first she-kitten's stripes. The tom had a white underbelly and chest with white front paws and black back ones. He also had a dark stripe running down from his nose to his tail tip, like his father. This tom was smaller than the other two, the runt of the litter, and was breathing a bit more heavily, but breathing nonetheless. Bluestripe felt the tension roll off her back and Hawkheart seemed to pick up on it. He smiled and nuzzled Snowpaw who purred back.

"They'll be fine then?" Hawkheart meowed.

"They'll be fine." Bluestripe replied.

Hawkheart crouched down and whispered to Dovepelt. "The kits will be okay. I wish you could see them, they're so lovely."

Snowpaw watched Bluestripe leave the nursery. She was still in awe. Bluestripe saved her mother when it seemed impossible! Snowpaw decided she wanted to do that too. Saving lives was something only a medicine cat could do when it came down to cases like this and Snowpaw never wanted any kitten to feel the grief of losing its mother. By the time a clan meeting was called, Snowpaw had decided. She was going to be a medicine cat. She glanced over at her new siblings and noticed how small the tom was. He would have a hard time fitting in and keeping up in training. She would be his medicine cat too, she had to. Now, she had a brother to protect.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" called the black and white tom who spoke with Hawkheart who was now sitting on Highledge with Bluestripe. All ThunderClan cats gathered around except for Hawkheart, Dovepelt, and the kits. Snowpaw sat up front, she planned to reveal her wish at the meeting.

"Cats of ThunderClan! I have just received word by Bluestripe that Dovepelt and her kits will live."

Yowls of happiness sounded from below and the tom waited until they ceased.

"Jetstream has agreed to nurse the kits until Dovepelt has returned to full health and is able to take on her duties. Hawkheart, we give you all the support ThunderClan can offer."

Hawkheart, who had just come out of the nursery, bowed his head. "Thank you, Rockstar."

"Now, does anyone have anything else to add?" Rockstar asked.

"I do." Snowpaw meowed.

Everyone turned their heads to focus in on Snowpaw and she tried to stay tall.

"After seeing my mother in such a state, I was bewildered when I saw how easily Bluestripe handled it… I wish to train as a medicine cat." Snowpaw spoke proudly, swallowing her nerves and sitting tall.

Bluestripe shifted her weight under the praise. "I did my best…" she mewed quietly.

"Well if Bluestripe will allow it…" Rockstar meowed.

Bluestripe purred. "Of course, I could use an apprentice."

Snowpaw seemed overwhelmingly relieved and puffed out her chest with pride. Hawkheart's eyes were gleaming as the meeting came to a close.

Jetstream approached him as he neared the nursery. "I'm sorry about Dovepelt. I wonder what went wrong…"

"I'm not sure, but she's alive and she'll bounce back." Hawkheart replied.

"You must be proud of Snowpaw, a medicine cat is an important job, you know." Jetstream mewed.

"Yes." Hawkheart meowed.

"You'll be spending the night in the nursery then?" the she-cat meowed.

"I can't just go back to the warrior's den… not after this. At least not so soon." Hawkheart slid into the nursery and Jetstream followed.

It would be a long night for Hawkheart, a night without hearing his mate's voice. In his heart, he knew she would be fine but how much longer would he have to live without her stepping in sync with him on a hunt?

* * *

_**w00t! So, there's the first chapter done. All doneeee! I wonder if Snowpaw made the right decision… Oh well. Too late now. **_

_**Yep, so nothing happens that involves our main character yet. He won't be involved in Clan-life for a little while now. Hopefully soon…**_


	2. Of Boarder Fights and Medicine Herbs

_**So here's the second chapter. Some of the apprentices are gathered around in the den talking. Yes, these are not the only ThunderClan apprentices. There are… three more other than the ones mentioned here. It's a big Clan!  
**__**As always, R&R. Constructive criticism is loved and always taken into account.  
**__**Thanks!  
**__**-Jay**_

* * *

"Alright Snowpaw, relax! You haven't even gone to the Moon pool to become a proper medicine cat apprentice and yet you're bouncing off the walls!" hissed a gray speckled tom.

"I'm sorry Ashpaw, but I'm so excited! I mean becoming a medicine cat… It's such a huge responsibility!" Snowpaw mewed.

"Yeah, give it a rest Ashpaw. It's not even moon-high yet. If you keep acting like you've got a thorn stuck in your paw we're going to start calling you Thornpaw." meowed an annoyed brown and black splotched she-cat.

"It's okay Thrushpaw, _Thorn_paw is always like this." Snowpaw purred to her friend.

"So… if you're a medicine cat, doesn't that mean you can't take a mate?" came a voice from the back of the den.

"Oh… Did we wake you up Flamepaw? Sorry." Thrushpaw mewed.

"Oh no, it's okay." Flamepaw purred.

"Well, I guess… No, I can't take a mate." Snowpaw put in.

"Oh…" Flamepaw mewed. "Would you ever want to?"

"I dunno, maybe? Why do you ask, Flamepaw?" Snowpaw seemed a bit confused.

"No reason! Just wondering…" Flamepaw meowed hurriedly.

"What's going on in there?" hissed a voice from outside.

A slender silver body padded into the apprentice's den.

"Jetstream? Aren't you supposed to be watching Dovepelt's kits and your own?" "Hawkheart wanted to sleep with his kits and mine are asleep. You should see him and those darlings, they're so adorable."

"Can we go see?" Snowpaw mewed. "Just to… err… check on the kits."

Thrushpaw perked up and Flamepaw seemed a bit enthusiastic about it as well. Ashpaw hissed something under his breath and turned away.

"If you're quiet." Jetstream mewed.

The apprentices slunk slowly toward the nursery, following the quiet pawsteps of Jetstream. Snowpaw was first, followed by Flamepaw and Thrushpaw close behind him. Ashpaw, reluctantly, came last; muttering about how mouse-brained this was.

"Put a rock in it, Ashpaw!" Thrushpaw finally grumbled. "You'll wake the kits before we even get a _chance _to poke our noses in the nursery!"

Ashpaw waited for Thrushpaw to turn around before hissing a remark. Jetstream sat aside as Snowpaw and the others crept inside the nursery.

"They're so cute." Thrushpaw whispered and Flamepaw smiled at her.

Snowpaw couldn't take her eyes off of her new siblings. They were curled up between Hawkheart and Dovepelt. Hawkheart seemed more relieved than he was at sun-high, and Snowpaw slowly noticed the reason. Dovepelt was breathing normally and seemed to have moved from where she was. Just slightly, but moved nonetheless.

"Look at Jetstream's kits! They're getting big aren't they? The white tom… that's Bonekit, right? And his sister is the black she-cat Ravenkit?" Thrushpaw asked.

Jetstream purred and nodded. "They'll be able to leave the nursery soon and play outside."

"Alright, now that you've all had your fill of kits, let's go back to the den. I'm tired and _I'm_ on a patrol with _Bramblefur_ at dawn." Ashpaw mewed.

"Alright… C'mon let's go." Snowpaw sighed and slunk out of the nursery.

Ashpaw followed her and Thrushpaw was next, followed by Flamepaw. The four apprentices crept back into their den and curled up in their nests.

"Your siblings are adorable. I hope I have cute kits like that one day." Thrushpaw purred and for a second, Snowpaw thought she saw Thrushpaw's eyes slowly turn to gaze at Flamepaw.

Flamepaw must've noticed too because he suddenly found a stray scrap of moss in his nest extremely interesting to focus on.

Ashpaw hissed angrily. "How can a cat sleep with all this racket! **GO TO SLEEP!**"

Thrushpaw rose from her nest and was about to pounce on Ashpaw but Snowpaw stretched out a forepaw to bar her way. "Ashpaw is right, let's just get some sleep."

* * *

Dawn came much too early for the apprentices, all except Snowpaw. She bounded out of the apprentices den and over to the medicine cat's den.

"Finally! You're here. We're running low on poppy seeds, and marigold. You know what they look like, right? You've been treated with them before; or should I go with you?" Bluestripe meowed almost immediately when she saw Snowpaw's head peak into the den.

Snowpaw shook her head. "No, I remember."

Bluestripe seemed extremely relieved. "Good, go see if you can catch Bramblefur's patrol." She meowed.

Snowpaw dashed off. Luckily, she did manage to catch them before they left.

"Hey Bramblefur! Do you mind if I tag along? I need to look for some herbs for Bluestripe." Snowpaw explained.

Bramblefur nodded which resulted in an annoyed huff from Ashpaw.

"Great," he mewed. "Now we're going to have to stop every three seconds so the new medicine cat apprentice can check for herbs."

"Ashpaw, don't talk like that." Bramblefur rebuked his apprentice. "A medicine cat is just as important as a normal warrior-no, more important! If it wasn't for Bluestripe, Dovepelt and her kits would be dead."

Ashpaw huffed again and Bramblefur signaled for the patrol to move out.

It didn't take long for Snowpaw to spot the yellow orange flowers as they padded on. She padded over and started picking the flowers.

"You go on ahead, I'll be along shortly." She mewed to Bramblefur.

The patrol left, leaving her to collect the herb. She had picked up five or six flowers before racing off to join the patrol again. As she neared them she heard yowling and picked up the scent of ShadowClan not to far off. She padded up quickly to find a black tom, a silver tom with black paws, and their patrol not to far behind them.

"Blackclaw! You crossed the ThunderClan border!" Bramblefur hissed.

"No, you're wrong! We were still on our side of the territory when your blundering apprentice chased that mouse across!" Blackclaw yowled back.

Ashpaw bristled defiantly and hissed. "I didn't place one paw over the border!"

Snowpaw padded over to a cream and white she-cat. "Rabbitfoot, what happened?"

"Ashpaw chased a mouse over the border and right into a ShadowClan patrol and one with Blackclaw on it no less. Ever since he became deputy ShadowClan has gotten so aggressive." Rabbitfoot mewed.

"Should I go back to camp and get help?" Snowpaw asked.

Rabbitfoot shook her head. "I don't think Bramblefur will let it get that far. He's a good deputy."

The long furred auburn tabby tom forced the fur to lie flat on his shoulders. "That prey was killed on ThunderClan territory, Blackclaw, you can't deny that."

"So? It slipped over the border! That makes it ShadowClan prey now." Blackclaw hissed.

Bramblefur glanced down at the prey the silver tom had in his claws. It wasn't going to be too fresh now, and it was scrawny.

_Just Ashpaw's type of prey I suppose…_Snowpaw thought.

Bramblefur must've been thinking the same thing because he turned back and started up his patrol again. "Fine, enjoy your crow food, Silverstripe." he hissed.

The ThunderClan patrol seemed to hesitate to follow him, especially Ashpaw, but they all followed suit. Snowpaw trotted among them, catching up to Rabbitfoot.

"That was close." Snowpaw mewed.

Rabbitfoot shrugged. "Bramblefur wouldn't have let fur get ripped over such a weak mouse that had already been torn up. He's a good deputy." She mewed.

Snowpaw nodded. "Do you mind coming over toward WindClan territory? I want to go get some poppy seeds, Bluestripe needs them."

"I guess not…" Rabbitfoot mewed, seeming a bit reluctant to leave the patrol.

"Thanks. C'mon! I want to get back quickly. We've lost enough time as it is." Snowpaw purred excitedly and raced off.

* * *

_**So here we see Snowpaw's first apprentice duty while learning under Bluestripe. Nothing really important happens other than ShadowClan's first appearance and we learn about how aggressive they are. Our good pal Sparrow still isn't awake yet and Dovepelt is kinda maybe dying maybe not so we have that… Next chapter we'll see if she's going to make it or not. Stay tuned!**_


	3. The Stubborn Tom & Healing SheCat

_**And so we have chapter 3. Just more back story and clan life. R&R. Constructive Criticism loved. Etc.  
**__**-Jay  
**_

* * *

The two cats were able to locate a poppy head that was preserved by the undergrowth surrounding it. They raced back to come to find Hawkheart and Jetstream quarrelling outside the nursery. Snowpaw padded closer to try and listen in.

"I refuse!" Hawkheart yowled.

"But they _need_ names, Hawkheart. Their eyes will be open soon." Jetstream replied, keeping her voice even. "What would they be known as now? No Names one, two and three?"

"I refuse to name those kits without my mate!" Hawkheart hissed.

Snowpaw sighed, padding into Bluestripe's den to find Dovepelt had been moved in there.

Snowpaw dropped the herbs at her mentor's paws and mewed. "How is she?"

Bluestripe turned to face Snowpaw from whatever she was doing and meowed. "She's better, but not fully conscious. She's been able to wake up in small bursts but nothing full yet."

"Oh…" Snowpaw sat over at the side of the den, watching Bluestripe sort herbs.

"Oh, and that's for you." The she-cat meowed, flicking her tail toward a mouse lying near the mouth of the den. "A fiery pelted apprentice left it for you. Flamepaw."

Snowpaw suddenly shifted her gaze to the mouse. "That was nice of him."

Bluestripe grunted a reply before taking a short pause and adding. "I'm a bit too busy right now, why don't you and your den-mates go off for a hunt. Keep an eye out for any herbs I could use."

Snowpaw, reluctantly, left the den.

"Hey! Snowpaw!"

The white she-cat nearly jumped out of her fur at the sharp call.

"Would you _please_ tell Ashpaw that TigerClan got their stripes because they were banished from walking in the sunlight for so long?" Thrushpaw padded up with Ashpaw close behind.

"No way! TigerClan got their stripes because when one of the warriors stole LionClan's daughter the LionClan leader clawed them all up and it produced huge scars that turned black." Ashpaw argued.

"That is _so _not what happened! The TigerClan leader made her deputy give LionClan the daughter back!" Thrushpaw hissed.

"Did not!" Ashpaw bristled.

"Did too! Snowpaw, you know! Tell Ashpaw he's wrong."

Snowpaw sighed. "Yeah… Sorry Ashpaw, Thrushpaw's right. Hey, do you guys wanna go on a hunt?"

Ashpaw hissed furiously. "Go on a hunt? With _you_? Do you have bees in your brain? _I'm _going to go train with _Bramblefur_." Ashpaw stalked off.

"Guess it's just you and me, let's go." Thrushpaw meowed happily and the two padded off and out of camp.

The hunt was as successful as it could go for two apprentices. Snowpaw brought back a sparrow while Thrushpaw brought back two mice and a magpie. The white she-cat padded into her mentor's den, seeing her mother lying there.

"Oh, Snowpaw. I'm glad you're here. I want to walk you through some of the herbs we have here and how to apply them. At the half-moon I'll take you with me to become a proper medicine cat." Bluestripe mewed, not looking up from the herbs she was organizing.

Snowpaw nodded, completely in shock, awe, and excitement at her mentor's words. "I caught you a sparrow." Snowpaw said, setting her catch down on the floor of the den but Bluestripe didn't look up.

"Thank you, but you should give that to Dovepelt."

Snowpaw nodded, padding over to her mother. "She's… not awake." The young apprentice mewed and it was only then that Blustripe turned around.

"She isn't, is she?"

"No, I am. I was just resting my eyes." The white she-cat lifted her head to face Snowpaw and the apprentice nearly leaped out of her fur.

"Dovepelt!" Snowpaw nuzzled against her mother's fur. "You're awake!"

"I am, Snowpaw. Thank you for the sparrow. I have something important to tell you, so I need you to listen. Sit down." Dovepelt mews and Snowpaw sits immediately, as the older she-cat gets up into a sitting position.

She starts to groom herself and speaks as she does so. "How is Hawkheart? And my kits?"

"The kits are so cute and adorable! Two she-kits and a tom, and two of them look like you and Hawkheart. He's been stubborn recently; he won't name them without you. Jetstream has agreed to nurse them for you, since she only has two kits… I guess it fills the void having her mate and two of her kits die on her. I heard she and Rockstar have gotten very close. Rockstar had his family and mate taken from him too."

"It makes sense," Dovepelt meows. "They'd connect with each other. I'm glad the kits are taken care of, but Hawkheart's stubborn behavior is worrying. The kits need names." The she-cat sighs. "I'll think of names for them, it'll hit me soon enough. Tell Hawkheart to stop being so stubborn the next time you see him."

"Alright." Snowpaw nods and Bluestripe prods her.

"Okay, now run along. Let your mother rest."

"But I thought we were going to go over herbs?" Snowpaw tilts her head but Bluestripe only shoulders her out of the den.

"Later, later. I'll call you. Go off and give Hawkheart Dovepelt's message."

Snowpaw pads out into the open ThunderClan camp. It's around sun-high and the unoccupied warriors are sitting around grooming each other. She spots Flamepaw with a silver and gray striped tom.

"Hey Flamepaw! Hey Stripefur!" Snowpaw pads over. "How's the prey running?"

Stripefur speaks first. "Not to bad. I caught a squirrel today, which is rare. They're all hibernating this time of year."

"But it had WindClan scent on it. Maybe a new apprentice flushed it out and couldn't catch it?" Flamepaw suggests and Stripefur shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. Possibly."

"Have you two seen Hawkheart? I have a message for him from Dovepelt." Snowpaw mews.

"No way! Dovepelt's awake?" Stripefur practically yowls and Flamepaw looks shocked. "That's wonderful! Can we go see her?"

"Bluestripe just shouldered me out so no. She doesn't want anyone around Dovepelt until she's fully awake and ready to go see her kits. Now, what about Hawkheart?"

"Oh. I saw him go off with Branchleap and Wolfscar for a hunt. Why don't you and Flamepaw to catch up with them?" Stripefur suggests.

"But _you're_ my mentor, Stripefur! Isn't sending me off with other warriors against some sort of ancient warrior code law or something?" Flamepaw tilts his head and Stripefur _mrrows _ with laughter.

"It's not against the warrior code, and you haven't hunted today so go."

Flamepaw, looking defeated, pads away from his mentor to join Snowpaw. They pad away together and Flamepaw can feel the uneasiness prick his pads with every step. If Snowpaw is going to be a medicine cat, then she can't take a mate. Maybe he should tell her how he feels.

* * *

_**So yeah, nothing really happens. They're leaving to go find Hawkheart, Branchleap, and Wolfscar. I wonder where those cats did go…**_


End file.
